Bill Farmer
William Robert "Bill" Farmer is an American voice actor and comedian. He is best known for being the current voice of Goofy since 1987. He is also the current voice of Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig and Sleepy since 1990, 2001, and 2004 respectively. Additionally to Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar and Practical Pig, he also voiced Sheriff Of Nottingham in House of Mouse, Mr. Bigby and Mayor McBeagle in Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Doc and Sir Yipsalot in The 7D, Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove video game, Janitor Hero in Higglytown Heroes, Ghostly Bob in Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Hop Pop in Amphibia, Larry Moss in Vampirina, Ant #3 in A Bug's Life, one of the Weasel members in The Prince and the Pauper and provided some additional character voices in Beauty and the Beast, Porco Rosso, Toy Story, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Brother Bear, Home on the Range, Cars, and Monsters University.' Bill was named a Disney Legend in 2009 Disney Roles 742-goofy 972 detail.jpg|Goofy' (1987–present) 6976 Pluto Dog Standup 743.jpg|'Pluto' (1990–present) 907988-orazio large.jpg|'Horace Horsecollar' (1990–present) Char 29356.jpg|'Practical Pig' (2001–present) Sleepy OK 214572K2a.jpg|'Sleepy' (2004–present) Sheriff.jpg|'The Sheriff of Nottingham' (''House of Mouse) Doc 7d.jpg|'Doc' (The 7D) Sir-Yipsalot.png|'Sir Yipsalot' (The 7D) Grandma Goofy.jpg|'Grandma Goofy' (Mickey Mouse: Goofy's Grandma) char_66016.jpg|'Weasel' (The Prince and the Pauper) ABL_ant_3.png|'Ant #3' (A Bug's Life) Dh_builder.png|'Greece builder' (Hercules) Atlantis the lost empire 2001 soldiers.jpg|'Soldiers' (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Pirate 2 in treasure planet 2002.jpg|'Pirate #2' (Treasure Planet) Mayor_McBeagle.jpg|'Mayor McBeagle' (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) Hop Pop Plantar transparent.png|'Hop Pop Plantar' (Amphibia) Gallery 4Voices.jpg|Bill with Wayne Allwine, Russi Taylor, and Tony Anselmo 040410_NF_BN_BillFarmerTranscriptfeat.jpg|Bill with Goofy Bob+Schooley+Disney+Television+Animation+30th+N1kv5ryjKmrl.jpg|Bill Farmer (center right) with (l-r) Paul Rudish, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Jymn Magon, Mark McCorkle, Rob LaDuca, and Bob Schooley at Disney Television's Animation's 30th Anniversary in November 2014. Bret_Iwan_with_Bill_Farmer_Tony_Anselmo_and_Russi_taylor.jpg|Bill with Tony Anselmo, Bret Iwan, and Russi Taylor at the Disney Studios. References External links *Official website pt-br:Bill Farmer pl:Bill Farmer ru:Билл Фармер Category:Voice actors Category:Disney Legends Category:1950s births Category:American people Category:Comedians Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Males Category:People from Kansas Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Goof Troop Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Bonkers Category:House of Mouse Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Goofy Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Epic Mickey Category:The 7D Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:The Lion King Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Pocahontas Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Brother Bear Category:Home on the Range Category:Cars Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Rescuers Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Video game voice actors Category:Disney Renaissance Category:ABC Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Vampirina Category:Amphibia Category:Tangled Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Film Editors Category:Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Higglytown Heroes Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Raw Toonage